Twisted Love
by Anime Wench
Summary: InuYasha and the gang come upon a village where they run into sky demons. While Miroku&Sango fight with each other, InuYasha is forced to rely upon Kagome alone! What does this lead our halfbreed & reincarnated priestess to? Reviews needed to continue on!
1. Chapter One: Battle Skills

~NOTE~I know there are a lot of InuYasha and Kagome love stories, but I guarantee that I'm not wasting your time! I haven't finished typing out all of what had lost or what I do have and just need to retype onto my computer. I only have 1-15 and 20 on paper and I'm afraid my friend, who was the reason I wrote this fanfic in the first place, has misplaced chapters 16-19 and 21. This isn't just your average love flick, it has comical twists to it and has Miroku and Sango have a fling too. It is based on where they stopped in America, I'm afraid. I started it last year and right when I was ready to start posting my 21 chapter and still unfinished fanfic, my computer breaks down with the disc I used to save it. I lost it all except what I had on another disc, a whole eight chapters! I went to my friend and asked for all the chapters I had given her and she only gave me chapter 20, which was practically unless since all that was in-between was gone. I had done 16-19 over three months ago and remember nothing. Be patient with me as I begin to redo everything. Please do send me your reviews and comments. If I receive little feedback, I won't waste my time resurrecting it and just leave it to rest. The chapters aren't too short or too long so they won't take a lot of your time to read, but will take me awhile to type out again. Thank you for your time, Åñîmë Wëñçh  
  
Chapter 1: Battle Skills  
  
The party walks into a small village with dirt roads and old fashion wooden houses, seeking out the locations of the many shards remaining. They hope to find someone or something that is holding a piece of the sacred jewel.  
  
"Finally, a village to rest in!" Kagome cheered as her eyes searched the village for somewhere to stay.  
  
"Stupid, we're searching for the jewel shards still so look for 'em! Remember you're the one who shattered it the first place!" InuYasha snapped then saw her still searching for her own desire. "We'll stay somewhere after you find a jewel shard, okay? Now come on!"  
  
"Hmm? Did you say something?" she asked as she cocked her head slightly in puzzlement.  
  
"Aye. Where are Miroku and Sango?" Kaede questioned, as she looked every which way for the two.  
  
SMACK! "Ow!" Miroku wailed from ahead of them. They look at one another then took off in the direction where the cry and loud smack had come from. Then they came upon an angered Sango and a hurt Miroku with a red handprint on his right cheek.  
  
"What happened?" Shippo peeped as he clung to Kagome's leg.  
  
"She hit me." Miroku sighed as he stood up from the ground.  
  
"Isn't that obvious, but why did you do that, Sango?" she asked puzzled by the situation.  
  
"He asked me to bare his child! What kind of guy, no monk, asks a girl to bare his child when we hardly know one another? It's just so wrong!" Sango shouted placing her anger directly on Miroku.  
  
"Humph! He did that to me when he had only just met me!" Kagome stated as she glared over at the monk.  
  
"Is that so, Miroku?" Sango asked glaring at where he stood as well.  
  
"Well, technically yes but I." Miroku admitted sorrowfully in defense, but failed to put up a good argument for the two.  
  
"Oh, then I guess you say 'I love you' and 'I want to be with you always' or even my personal favorite 'will you bare my child' to every girl you meet?!" Sango scolded as she walked over to Miroku with an evil look on her face.  
  
"Yep, that's Miroku for ya!" Shippo cheered as he pulled out a huge pink and white lollipop from Kagome's yellow book bag then started to lick it.  
  
"Humph!" Sango sounded as she walked away in disgust.  
  
"Sango, wait! Please let me explain!" Miroku shouted then ran after her.  
  
"What a pair, aye." Kaede sighed as she shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Well let's get looking for the jewel shards, okay? The sooner we find them the sooner we can get some rest." InuYasha stated seriously then turned towards where a loud squall sounded from outside of the village.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked eerily as she clung to InuYasha's sleeve.  
  
"A demon?" Shippo squeaked as he popped his head slowly from his hiding place upon Kaede's shoulder.  
  
"Nay, more than one!" Kaede corrected the small fox demon.  
  
"Finally some action!" InuYasha smirked as he removed Kagome from his arm and jumped up onto the roof of a house to see what it was everyone was running from. "Whoa! They look like some sort of bird demon. look kinda tough, eh? Not like I can't handle them!" InuYasha said worriedly yet sounded tough as always then cracked his fingers.  
  
"InuYasha, they be sky demons and very difficult! Arrows are best against them and ye know it!" Kaede scolded as she narrowed her eyes to make the demons identity clear.  
  
"Heh? You expect me to rely on her?" he laughed. "She can't hit anything! Well. here!" He threw his kimono onto Kagome's head then jumped roof to roof towards the demons.  
  
"Kagome!" Kaede cried as Kagome ran by her holding her bow and sheath, rushing after InuYasha.  
  
"They have some jewel shards! I can sense them!" Kagome shouted without stopping as she passed Kaede who was yelling at her as she pulled the kimono the rest of the way over her head.  
  
"Aye. InuYasha, protect her." Kaede mumbled then sighed as she with Shippo still on her shoulder walk off to find Miroku and Sango.  
  
The fighting amongst the now two demons and InuYasha was already occurring when Kagome reached them. One demon was already down. Kagome gasped for air as she drew an arrow from her sheath and aimed for one of the sparsely covered demons. 'Can't these demons wear any more clothing than that?' she thought to herself as she released the arrow and actually hit one. *Applause!*  
  
InuYasha's eyes widen at the sight of the arrow stricken demon cry as she fell to the ground hard and fast. "Wow! You actually hit her!" InuYasha mocked.  
  
"Hey, why you.! InuYasha, behind you!" Kagome warned as she caught a glimpse of the swiftly approaching demon.  
  
"Huh? Ah!" InuYasha gasped as remaining demon dug her sharp talons into his left shoulder then ripped away her talons making her damage severe and deep. "Damn." he muttered as he fell from the tree, crashing to the ground.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she ran into the forest to find him before the remaining sky demon did. "Oh, no!" she wailed as she witnessed that the demon was fighting the injured InuYasha. She drew an arrow and attempted to aim at the demon, but the two were moving too much. "Oops!" She accidentally released the arrow and nailed InuYasha in his right forearm.  
  
"Ow! Hey, where are you aiming?!" he shouted as he clung to his arm then released revealing his blood covered claws. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" The demon squealed as her body was penetrated then fell into three bloody sections upon the ground with a slimy Thud!  
  
"Ew! Eh, got it." Kagome muttered as she pulled two shards from a bloody segment of the fallen demon.  
  
"Humph! Useless," he murmured as he walked by her.  
  
"Useless?!" Kagome shouted at him as he continued to walk away. "Sit, boy!" The sound of InuYasha crashing onto the forest floor sounded then the birds flocked out of the trees into the air, startled by the crashing sound of InuYasha. "Humph, serves you right."  
  
"Why you little. eh?" he growled then whimpered, "Oh, no. not again!"  
  
"Sit, boy!" Kagome commends as she walked off towards the village to rejoin Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.  
  
"Man. this bites. Stupid bitch!" InuYasha murmured aloud peeling himself slowly off the ground with his shoulder and arm bleeding. "Huh, hey give me back my kimono, wench!" 


	2. Chapter Two: Fighting Amongst Friends

Chapter 2: Fighting Amongst Friends  
  
Kaede is sitting near the open campfire as the sun begins to set, wrapping InuYasha's wounds from his fight with the sky demons that held two shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel. Kagome kneels by the fire waiting for the chicken and rice to finish cooking so that she can eat.  
  
"You're completely useless, ya know that?" InuYasha yelled at Kagome as Kaede wrapped his bleeding right forearm.  
  
"Useless, huh? Is that so, InuYasha?" Kagome replied as she poked his already bandaged shoulder causing his face to cringe in pain.  
  
"Ah! Stop that you wench! How do you like this?" he cries then rapidly pokes the bruise on her left leg.  
  
"Ow! That hurts! Stop that, you hear? Fine then sit!" she wails her warning then turns to her last resort, which causes him to slam face first onto the floor.  
  
"Bitch, I was just making a point!" InuYasha scolded as he pulled his head up from the dirt floor.  
  
"I warned you." she murmured as she gave him a cold stare.  
  
"You started it though!" he snapped back with an evil look on his face that looked to kill.  
  
"Aye, must ye fight so? If ye move too much, I won't be able to assemble a fit enough bandage for ye," Kaede scolded as she continued to wrap his arm even when he had been an 'obedient' dog and sat.  
  
"Sorry, Kaede." she apologized as she poured a bowl of the chicken and rice from the pot that had been hanging over the campfire.  
  
"I wouldn't be injured if I hadn't given her my kimono that she's still wearing! Not to mention she's the one who injured my right arm with those 'skills' of hers!" InuYasha defended as he gave another yet cruder stare.  
  
"It's called an accident!" she shouted as a vein on her forehead grew more visible. She pulled his kimono off and threw it to the ground before him.  
  
"If you'd learn how to shoot with that thing then I'd have two things right now: an uninjured arm and something useful!" he replied pointing at the bow and sheath of arrows that were laying a couple of feet from Kagome.  
  
"Aye, maybe ye two should drop thee subject for now," Kaede sighed as she finished the bandage by securing it tightly so it wouldn't move for the time being. "Where are Miroku and Sango?" Shippo questioned out of nowhere as he paused his enjoyment of the pink and white lollipop in his left hand.  
  
"Fighting of course. Can't you here them out there bickering?" Kagome sighed then placed a clump of rice and chicken into her mouth with her chopsticks.  
  
"Actually Sango is the one bickering. Miroku is just being a man and putting up with the shit she's yelling at him about," InuYasha mumbled loud enough for Kagome and Shippo to hear as he pulled his right arm through his kimono's sleeve.  
  
"They sure fight a lot." Shippo sighed then returned to licking his lollipop once again.  
  
"Too much if you ask me," Kagome sighed.  
  
"Yeah, if they would've helped me out instead of fighting the whole time while I was retrieving those jewels shards from that demon. Then I wouldn't have been forced to depend on that stupid girl for help and I might not have gotten this," he snarled as he held his arm revealing the bandage.  
  
"Don't forget you're your shoulder!" Shippo informed with a grin on his face being clueless like always.  
  
"Yeah that too. I almost forgot that the demon had hit me before Kagome did! Thank you for attempting to take my mind off my bleeding shoulder earlier, Kagome!" he replied sarcastically as he gave Kagome his phony gratitude.  
  
"Humph! Whatever." Kagome moaned as she realized that her bowl was empty.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled at the heeling monk following her every step.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong? Why are you so mad?" Miroku asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"You asked that girl in the village to bare his child!" she snapped sharply.  
  
"You said that you wouldn't so I merely went to another." he defended. "I need a son to take my place if I am killed, Sango."  
  
"I don't care!" she scolded.  
  
"Calm down, Sango! 'Tis late already so rest and ye will be fresh in the morning to start your argument up again," Kaede stated as she removed the blanket from her sack and laid down using a log as a pillow.  
  
"Start again?" Miroku groaned, "Why must I always be the one to be picked at and you, Sango, you are the worst of all because it is you that is picking at my heart."  
  
"Save it for tomorrow!" Sango scolded as she began to pull out her things so she could go to sleep.  
  
"Get used to it, Miroku!" InuYasha laughed as he walked by him, heading in the direction of the freshwater stream right outside of the village.  
  
"InuYasha, wait up!" Kagome shouted as she ran after him.  
  
"What do you want?" he interrogated once he stopped about ten yards away from the campsite.  
  
"InuYasha, I'm sorry that I'm so 'useless' to you, but I'm trying my best here!" she stated.  
  
"Is that why you stopped me?" he growled then rolled his eyes and started to walk off again.  
  
"Can we talk?" she asked hastily as she ran to catch him after he was few yards away.  
  
"What for and what about?" he scolded irritably as she stepped in his path.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you something," she replied meekly.  
  
"Tell me something?" he questioned with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I just thought I'd let you know that next week I have a dance to go to, that's all," she said with a curious expression covering her face as she attempted to read his face.  
  
"What? That's what you wanted to tell me? Here I thought you were going to tell me something important!" he laughed as he stepped off his path, went around Kagome, and then continued on his way.  
  
She turned towards InuYasha who was walking away from her putting. She hade her left hand on her hip and her right pointing at the ground as she ordered, "Errr, sit boy!" She turned around and headed back for camp, leaving InuYasha in his hole.  
  
"Ow! Why that little wench," he murmured as he peeled his face from the grassy ground then spat out the pieces of grass out of his mouth. 


	3. Chapter Three: An Interrupted Private Co...

Chapter Three: An Interrupted Private Conversation  
  
The sun has broken the horizon and InuYasha wakes from the tree he slept in by the stream. He wakes to see Sango yelling at Miroku as she finally pushes him into the stream drenching him. She walks back to where they had camped satisfied.  
  
Miroku sighs softly aloud as he rises to his feet, "What I'd do for your love, Sango."  
  
"Humph, not going to succeed that way!" InuYasha states as he jumps down from his perch onto the rocky shoreline.  
  
"You saw all that, did you?" Miroku asked as he removed himself from the stream.  
  
"Yep and ya know what? You're not going to get a girl like Sango by allowing her to push you around!" InuYasha snapped. "She's a demon hunter! She needs someone that she knows can protect her, a man!"  
  
"Uh! InuYasha, she knows I can fight," Miroku sighs.  
  
"Fighting's not everything! Geesh, a guy's got to be able fend and make decisions for himself, ya know?" InuYasha scolds.  
  
"Huh, InuYasha?" Kagome whispers to herself as she stops then jumps behind a bush to listen in on what InuYasha and Miroku are talking about.  
  
"InuYasha, I see what you mean but." Miroku mumbles.  
  
"You better see this 'cause Sango's going to slip out of your fingers if you keep up what you're doing!" InuYasha snapped sharply. "You say you love her then prove it to her!"  
  
"Like you have to Kagome?" Miroku replied wittily with a slight sarcastic tone.  
  
"Uh! Hey, but I-I!" InuYasha stammered unsure of what he should say.  
  
"What does Miroku mean by that?" Kagome asked herself aloud as she peered over the bushes dumbfounded by the conversation.  
  
"Eh, what are you doing over there?!" InuYasha interrogated at the sight of Kagome's puzzled face.  
  
"Oh, I-um!" she stuttered trying to find the words to explain why she was hiding behind the bushes.  
  
"How long were you there, Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"About when InuYasha said 'fighting isn't everything,'" she replied as she turned to InuYasha then cocked her head still puzzled.  
  
"Eh, you mean you heard-? Way to go, Miroku!" he said as he gave his monk companion an evil stare.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked. "You guys are so strange. Oh, what did you mean by 'like you have to Kagome', Miroku?"  
  
"Well, I meant-I, um," he stammered unsure of how to put what he said differently so that the half demon beside him wouldn't kill him.  
  
"You shouldn't be spying on us anyway so can't we have a private conversation between men here?" InuYasha stated before Miroku found something to say.  
  
"Well, I just want to know, okay?" she scolded.  
  
"As you would say 'it's none of your business!'" InuYasha snapped slyly.  
  
"Uh, that's not fair!" she cried as she stomped her foot in aggravation.  
  
"I might have considered letting you in if you had just walked in instead of hiding behind those bushes!" he scolded with a stern look on his face.  
  
"Humph, fine don't tell me! I don't care anyway," she replied as she turned and walked away angry with them and their conversation.  
  
"Then why'd you persist so much?" Miroku sighed softly thinking she wouldn't catch it yet so that InuYasha would.  
  
"That's easy why! She's a conniving bitch and has to know everything 'cause she wouldn't be doing her job if she didn't but in! Hmm, uh!" InuYasha stated knowledgeably as he crossed his arms then saw Kagome standing in the center of the path giving him a cold stare. "Shit."  
  
"Sit boy, sit!" she yelled as she pointed downward then he slammed down onto the stony shore, leaving his mark.  
  
"Didn't you see her standing there?" Miroku asked then sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"You knew she was there and you didn't warn me?!" InuYasha scolded as he lay in his hole, but still able to lift his head to yell at the puzzled monk.  
  
"Umm," Miroku uttered as he scratched his head.  
  
"Err," InuYasha growled. 


End file.
